The Homestead Act
by Arithena
Summary: The Uchiha family moves to America during the 1920's to avoid the mentally unstable madara who is hell bent on murder. while living in the slum Fugaku founded the flyer called homested act. thinking their family deserves better they moved to oklahoma, unaware Madara arrives to America to slain them. Its a tale of the Uchiha life in america. full summary inside.
1. Intoduction

**The story is based around the 1920's and is a slow actiong story.**

* * *

Chapter one: Introduction

Summary: The Uchiha family moves to America during the 1920's to avoid the mentally unstable, Madara who is hell-bent on murder. While leaving in the ghetto slums in New York, Fugaku discover a flyer for the new homestead law. Thinking that his family deserves better they moved to Oklahoma for a new opportunity. But Madara sons arrives to America to slain his family. It's a long tale about the Uchiha family life in America.

* * *

"OH GOD IT'S IN MY BRAIN! GET IT OUT!"

"There is no way sand can get in your brain, Sasuke..."

"Don't tell me it's not in my brain! I think it wants eat me!"

"It's your damn fault to stay out during a bloody sand storm!"

Itachi and Sasuke continually dig sand out of his ears, while Sasuke claims the sand is now making babies in his brain.

Sasuke just experienced his first sand storm.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am a European immigrant living in the ghetto slums of New York after arriving at Elise Island, with my family. We are fleeing our country because of my insane mentally unstable cousin Madara finally lost it. He is after to murder the family because, someone told him too, or something of a sort.

I'm the youngest of my family, and my brother Itachi is the oldest. He thirteen years old has the face of an old lady, he a little sensitive to his appearance; the last time I spoke of his appearance he chased me around town with a skillet in his hand.

My mother name is Mikoto, she very nice. Most people had known her as a cheerful woman. But get her on the wrong side, she'll rip a man balls off with her bare hands and keep them as trophies. Still, she's really nice.

Last is my father, Fugaku, I don't know he that well. He seems always unhappy, and barely anything impresses him. He has one so call friend name Minato, well he constantly pretends he'd not there or fight a lot. But I think he likes him in his own way.

Maybe I should start my story...

* * *

_**Four Months earlier **_

Sasuke and his brother are walking home from another hard day of school. Life as an immigrant wasn't as easy they thought it would be. Back in Europe they were in a family of highest standards, but since their reveal in America it's been nothing but; Going to school, working eight hours in a factory, getting beat up in a random dark alley or _worst._ Like things can't get any better their family shares a small three bedroom slum with another family, whom their father don't improve with annoying blonde named Minato. He swears the blonde is the reason for his troubles.

Itachi wiped the sweat off his forehead as they walked another four blocks till they reached home, he barely gets sleep. Itachi was old enough to work longer shifts and the toxic fumes made him contract tuberculosis twice. The sun was literally beaming on their heads.

"This is bullshit!" Sasuke screamed. The heat was getting to him.

"Language, Sasuke…" Itachi said he was in no mood to deal with his pest of a brother.

"This is bullshit! It's not fair, all this damn take about how America is the dreamland and the sidewalks are painted gold, there shit on the sidewalk! You just stepped in it! SEE!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed his school books down on the ground.

"America is not that bad once you worked your way up, and I doubt the streets were made of gold in the first place, the idea of it is just ludicrous. And Language, please" Itachi calmly stated.

Sasuke was getting irritated about his brother constant reminder of his cursing. "Shi…" Sasuke couldn't complete the word. His brother wrapped his entire arm around his mouth and pinched his nose. Sasuke struggled to breath but Itachi was enjoying the quiet.

"Shhh…it would all be over soon, you going to stop cursing or Itachi going to make little Sasuke go nighty night." Itachi said.

"TAWP OWT TAWP OWT!"

Itachi realized his brother from his grip. Itachi smiled as his brother catch his breath.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Sasuke chased his brother all the way home.

When Sasuke and Itachi got home they noticed that both their parents got smiles on their faces and holding a flyer. "Did you guys have sex? Oh god old people sex! THE HORROR!" Sasuke screamed whiled holding his face.

Itachi slapped Sasuke in the back of his head. "Owwww! Bitch"

"Shut it" Itachi smacked his brother again.

Fugaku and Mikoto weren't too worried about Sasuke, what they were holding in their hands was an opportunity at a new life.

"Boys, have you ever heard of the Homestead Act?"

Both Itachi and Sasuke shook theirs heads no to their mother's question. Fugaku got off the couch.

"The homestead act is laws saying if you lived on a piece of land for about five years it's yours for keeps plus acres." Fugaku said shoving his kids the flyer. Itachi took it off his father's hands. He frown his face.

"How do you know it's legit? What's the purpose?" Itachi asked. He wasn't convinced.

"Its expansion or something of a sort."

"Pack your bags boys we're moving to Oklahoma."

"Finally, I have to know longer see that damn Minato again." Fugaku said with a smile on his face.

"And I don't have to share a bed with Itachi and that brat Naruto!" Sasuke jumped to his feet. The celebration was short lived when Minato busted through the front door. "Hey you guys also got that flyer!" Minato said in his loudest cheeriest voice.

Fugaku snatched the flyer out of Itachi's hands. "no.."

Minato ran towards Fugaku and hugged him. "YES, now we not only going to be neighbors but traveling buddies as well!"

Fugaku screamed so loudly that the entire neighbor hold heard him.

**Homestead act is a slow moving story and there will be lots of chapters. Im not sure if storys about old america is that interesting to people but i would love to hear your opions on the storyline.**

**R&R**

**xXx Arithena xXx**


	2. Stress

**Yeah, It's been a while since I worked on this story...I can't wait till my birthday tomorrow! So excited. Anyway, whenever I update this story again they will be on the road. Plenty of character (the non important ones from the show) will make a few appearance durning the journey. And yeah its old timey but I love the great depression era alot no clue why! So I try to add in some important American historical people. I will try to make it as accurate as possible but it's still a fanfic and I will probably add in event before or after the set time period but not to distance like adding dinosaurs in 2000's or Itouch's in the civil war. That will be silly! **

* * *

_"'I've been working on the railroad_

_All the live-long day._

_I've been working on the railroad_

_Just to pass the time away._

_Can't you hear the whistle blowing,_

_Rise up so early in the morn; why_

_Can't you hear the captain shouting..." _

Sasuke has been singing the same song for about half an hour in his brother's ear. Trying his best to annoy Itachi maybe get a hit so he could run and tell his mom on his brother, unfortunately Itachi was smarter than that but, Sasuke was persistent.

Itachi has just got off of work, the boss by the name of Ford had him multitasking from working on the assembly line, paper work, cleaning and fixing broken machines...he also switched jobs to work in the oil industries for a man by the name of Rockefeller. Since Itachi was completely worn out the first thing he did was jump on the couch. He had a severe migraine, the news of moving out west to the great plains of Oklahoma hit him like a ton of bricks. (That and he couldn't get the stink of big business out of his nose.)

How was his family going to afford to move, especially with three additionally people? They were dirt poor and have no chance of making a trip on a shoestring budget. There was always a chance his father could get into moonshining, since the prohibition a lot of drunkards out there is illegally making their own alcoholic beverage for a quick buck, though he would still face the chances if being put into jail...Death is much better than prison in 1926, especially when the lube isn't invented till a few years later.

Their life back in Europe was very rewarding, they were rich as hell. The problem and main reason of moving is because of Fugaku's power-hungry insane brother Madara is chasing after the family because, Fugaku was too cheap to pay the man his $1,000 dollars and after the murder of Fugaku's strongest bodyguards and the random threats. They decided to haul the country.

Itachi personally hated the man, he had nightmares of Madara often 'teasing' him as a child, not excluding his little games they played, lets just say it took him a while to start drink milk again.

He thought about working in the construction of the transcontinental railroad but it only had use for Irish immigrants and the Chinese immigrants; he was a Japanese-Scottish immigrant, they wouldn't take him.

He thought about joining a couple of fight clubs and earning money that way...that idea was immediately crossed out, its not like Itachi can't fight but he never improve of such a barbaric sport like fighting. Itachi opened up the wet rag in his hand and placed it in his face to help relax his nerves. It almost work until Sasuke start singing song Itachi dreaded since childhood.

_"All around the mulberry bush..."_

Sasuke don't you dare sing the damn song!

"_The money chased the wea-sel_~"

Sasuke one more time, Im warning you don't get me upset!

_"POP! Goes Ita-chi~"_

"Thats it, you're dead!"

Itachi leap off of the couch and landed on Sasuke's small body, tackling him till he was underneath his older brother. At times Itachi can be just a childish as his younger brother, no matter how hard he tries to act like an adult in the end if the day he is still a child. "Ow, Lemme go! I'm telling Mom!" Sasuke screamed as the weight of his brother was literally crushing him. Naruto came in moments later sucking on his thumb while watching the two brothers.

"Ohhhh, I wanna play toooo! Itachi do me!" Naruto screamed as he laid on the floor and through his arms up. Itachi just stared at the boy as Sasuke finally slipped out of his brother's grip and ran into his shared room. Itachi silently pray to himself to never here a seven-year old request to do him again.

"No way kid, My head hurts..." Itachi mumbles as he plop himself back in his comfy place. Things were beginning to get quiet and just when Itachi thought he was alone again Naruto put all his weight on Itachi's lower stomach, literally smothering him to death.

"I want you to be my new bigggg brothea! Naruto whined in his baby talk. Naruto was old enough to talk like his age group but his simple parents finds him more adorable when he speaks in such a matter. Sasuke himself tried to use the baby talk when he accidentally confused the fifty dollars their father has saved for a year for construction paper. Sasuke didn't sit for a month.

"Naruto, why do you want me to be your big brother..."

"Cauwas! Sasuke gwets ones I's wants ones too's" Naruto pouted and start jumping up and down on top of Itachi. He must figure out a way to get the annoying blonde of off his body. Then Itachi just remember how Sasuke was complaining about not having a little brother to boss around a few years back.

"Ugh, be Sasuke's brother! Go bother him for a while."

Naruto stared at the teen's face before nodding his head and running off "Sasssssyyyyy! Come out come out where eva you aree"

Once again Itachi open a now semi wet washcloth and places it on his head, thirty seconds later his mother walked in with her usually demanding voice.

"Itachi get up, the operator just dialed in and left a message for you saying your boss needs extra hands and you are needed. Get up boy!" She yanked him off the couch and helped him stand and still. " he said if you stay an extra seven hours you might get a small reward."

"What!? Why I can't work that many hours! And my head is killing me" Itachi whined as he put his overcoat on. He know its hotter than hell outside but it has became a fashion for him, same goes for his newsboy cap he wears almost everyday. He honestly feels like passing out, he just want to drop on the ground and fall into a coma but, he would never scare his family like that. Before Itachi left the tenement they live in Mikoto wrapped her arms around him and gave him a smothering kiss on the cheek. "I love you dearly...I promise honey, I would find away to thank you." Itachi just smile and left.

"I'm so sorry Itachi..."

Sasuke ran into his shared bedroom and ran to his side of the room. He ripped open the wooden floorboards and pulled out an old cigar box. Once Sasuke open it there were a total of 23 bottle caps inside it. He started collecting bottle caps 2 months ago because the company is giving away $100,000 including a chance to meet the creator of the soda if 1,000 bottle caps were collected and delivered. No deadline first comes wins...Sasuke couldn't afford the soda bottles but only twice a month and since every kid in New York was collecting them it became difficult for Sasuke to keep up. But he would occasionally find some from neighbors or trash bins.

He labeled the box 'Sasuke! Big brothers are not allowed to open it!" And placed it back in the floorboards are he count up the number to make sure everything was in place.

"SASSSSSSSGGAYYYYYY!"

Sasuke turned his head around to stare at the person who dared call him by that name. "Oh dear god..." Before Sasuke had a chance to run he was attacked by Naruto. "You're my new big brotha! Aren't you happy!" Naruto cried as he smoother his face against Sasuke's

"The hell I am! Mom! Help get this thing off of me! Mom!" Sasuke cried.

"My Sasuke, big brotha Sasuke! Hey, hey what should we do first? I know help count my booger collection I keep in your dad's shoe!" Naruto blurted out so loudly, everyone could here Fugaku curse in the wind.

"I get you, you son of a bitch!"

"Hey, Sasuke what are you doing get up and play!"

_Clink, clunk-clink. Sssss _

The sounds of steams and men banging on pieces of automobile parts, putting piece and piece together. Everyone was cover in coal, sweaty and very muscular do to the hard labor they're doing for minimum wage. Itachi was among them. Banging his sledge-hammer down on a hot metal rod; his job was to tighten and bust in bolts into their proper places. He is beginning to get a muscular upper body, still lean but had muscles growing in his arm.

He remove his ash covered shirt but left on his tank, this is incredibly hard work and it can get tough and hot quickly. But he wasn't complaining, he need the job to help his family make ends meet...his father is now on temporary leave do to an injury at work, a few weeks later his job was given away to another employee meaning he was leveled down to working in the boiler room. Shoving hot coal in the boilers to keep the company lit. In which case Itachi is the main bread bringer at home, by the time he gets home he's fallen to sleep or getting a call from the operator about starting another shift within 1 hour.

He rose his right arm high with a heavy hammer in his hand and held a nail in his left hand. In one movement he brought the hammer down on the nail and knock it down the metal sheet.

_Clunk!_

He repeated that entire process over and over before his shift ended at 2:00 am.

Tired.

He walked into his tenement being careful not to disturb his family/neighbors from their slumber. He went into his room and saw Sasuke stretched out on the bed taking up most space. Itachi just pushed his brother aside and laid down next him. Itachi knew he smelt terrible but he reminded himself to bathe in the morning.

-Sasuke POV-

_Stinky._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Something is really stinky..._

.

.

.

.

_._

_What the hell is that!_

Sasuke snapped open his eyes and noticed an arm wrapped around his small body, he turned his head and saw his brother face ridiculously to close for his taste. And he was sweaty and...and he just smelt like an Itachi.

"Holy mother of god! Get off me you pedo!" Sasuke screamed making his brothers eyes snapped open in terror. Sasuke began pushing his brother off the bed but, Itachi refuse to budge. "Share Sasuke" he said annoyed.

"You smell like ass! Take a bath..." Sasuke whine, he shoved his foot in his brother's face and try to push him off the bed. "And your foot smell no different, go to bed I am extremely tired. In the morning I promise to bathe."

"Noooo! Stink, stink, stink!" Sasuke screamed so loudly that the two men of the family came in their room.

"Sasuke, Itachi... Shut up! Or I whip both of your asses with this belt! Both your mother and Kushina are having the you knows and I don't want to wake the demons up!" Fugaku yelled as he waved his thick leather belt. Minato shook his head in agreement before Fugaku also snap at him.

"Is that my good pj's!?"

"Yeah, they are soo comfy. Want them back."

"Burn them!"

Itachi and Sasuke stared at each other after the men left the room. Sasuke can tell his brother was mad at him, Itachi could tell his brother was mad at him. But they both don't care. "You almost got me in trouble you jackass! I hate you, you're not my brother anymore."

"Don't act like such a child, maybe not being your brother won't be such a bad thing." Itachi mumble under his breath as his climb back to bed followed by Sasuke.

"Good! Because you smell anyway!"

They spent the entire night kicking each other and pulling on the blanket they use to share.

* * *

**Yes I had the brothers have a mini fight! It just seems that they're brotherly relationship in the anime/manga was to perfect! They had to at least fight sometime. So here a small one but trust me there will be larger ones. Oh, and Sasuke's cursing...He is just a angry little brat with a potty mouth. He will remain an angry little brat with a potty mouth.**


	3. Westward

**Sorry this chapter kinda rambles on and the grammar errors and what nots, I'm not a strong writer but I still to write fanfictions...**

* * *

3.) Homestead Act

Mikoto held Sasuke in her arms, his legs were wrapped around her waist and his head is gently on her shoulder. Sasuke has been sleep on his mother's side for a good twenty minutes. Itachi patiently sat down in a chair nearby and his father was yelling at a car salesman, demanding that the car they are buying is way too over priced. Minato is carrying everyone's bags he was struggling to keep the bags, suitcases and, countless numbers of children's clothes. Kushina was chasing Naruto around demanding him to stay still, she regrets giving him chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast.

"Come on Fugaku, it's hotter than hell out here. And poor Minato is dying..." Mikoto complained. She bounced Sasuke back up when she felt him slipping. She had sweat dripping down her neck and her sausage curls she had fix in her hair has become wet and droopy. Itachi's entire face was turning red, the idea of wearing a grey wool sweater and this same leather newsboy cap he wears daily doesn't seem to be an excellent choice of clothing. He was becoming very irritable, he was ready to ring the necks of both the salesman and his father if they don't stop this childish bickering. "Fugaku, mind if you speed it up? My arms are cramping." Said Minato who was now on his knees weeping.

"Would yah hush up! No way in the seven hells I'm paying that ludicrous amount of money for some used Ford!" Fugaku yelled back. The salesman is a man in about his forties, made Fugaku age he was heavyset fellow and a receding hair line. He had a rough cocky New York accent for a man about 5"2 and a breath that smelt like cigars. "I told yah, I ain't got no cheaper car! Especially for some immigrant, now take it sonny or leave, no if thans or buts!" Fugaku was about to say something else but Mikoto intervene before her husband had a chance. "This is a mighty fine deal, my husband and I are glad to do business with yah."

Minato rushed to the car when he heard those words and quickly tied the pile to the roof with a few yards of rope. He knotted and tighten it just to make sure it is secure. "Kushina, grab Naruto!" He yelled at her. Itachi stand up from his chair and walked towards the car, he placed his hand on the handled and gently jiggle it. He noticed how bad the bolts are on the car and agree with his father's hesitation about the vehicle. To late now, his father already paid the man fifty grand. He open the door and got inside the car.

"The year on the sticker saids November 1901..." Fugaku stated. "So, what is it to you?" The salesman yelled.

"Its 1926..."

"Fugaku just get your ass in the car." Mikoto said as she rubbed her temples with one open hand. She place Sasuke in the front with his older brother. Itachi held Sasuke close to his chest as he watch the other climb in. "Hey, Kushina why is Naruto tied to your back. " Minato asked, he sat in the back with his wife and Mikoto, he was last to get in so his room was cramp. "I lured him in with that noodle stuff you bought from the foreign market, he is crazy for that stuff."

Minato only reply with an 'oh' before making himself comfortable.

Fugaku start-up the car and they took off, finally they were leaving New York and everyone began to worry about life out westward. Neither the Uzamaki's or Uchiha's left the city since their arrival, god knows what kind troubles are out there. Sasuke began to wake up once he felt a cool breeze hit his sweaty tired face. His eyes slowly adjust to the image of passing by buildings, he looked up and see Itachi looking out the open window.

"Big brother, how long I've been a sleep?" Sasuke asked, he was still tired.

"Its about noon so I assuming about 2 hours?" He answer without looking away. Itachi is honestly starting to miss the city, yes the people are god awful and its overcrowded condition are not something worth looking forward to but still, this places kind of grown on him. Maybe Oklahoma would do the same. Sasuke stared at the window for a few moments before turning his attention to his mother in the back seat.

"Hey mom, are we there y-",

"Don't you dare start that Sasuke Uchiha!" She scowled.

"You know what are we going to do on the way down there? Oh, I know we sing a song." Kushina said. "Hey Minato remember that song we heard on the radio, what was it called? Big rock candy mountain."

"Oh yes thats a good one!"

'One evening as the sun went down

And the jungle fires were burning,

Down the track came a hobo hiking,

And he said, "Boys, I'm not turning

I'm headed for a land that's far away

Besides the crystal fountains

So come with me, we'll go and see

The Big Rock Candy Mountains'

Everyone except Fugaku of course sing along, he focus himself on the road and the map he held in his left hand.

Just about dusk when the family pulled off the a local rest stop. They need to take a break before hitting the road again, everyone was cramp and needed room to roam around. Naruto hoped out and instantly was distracted by the sounds of a guitar strumming. He noticed a young man strumming on his guitar , he was sitting on the stool on the porch of the small hotel own by the rest stop. Naruto ran to the man who was playing and sat down in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"Heh, why I'm the guitar man!" The man said, he was about fifthteen years maybe older. He had wild curly hair and an annoying personality. Naruto liked him, the teen stop playing and stared at the vehicle and its large load "you folks going to California, yah know out of all 48 states every traveler I've seen is heading there looking for new life or quick riches..."

"I like you guitar..." Naruto said still at awe with the instrument. "Dammit kid, you don't pay attention long to what anyone gotta say do yah?" The teen said. He made his fingers work the guitar again to amuse the blonde child.

"Eh, Fugaku. How many days we got left till we reach new home." Minato said after he came out the shop located near by with a bottle of rubbing oil for his aching arms. "We're still in New york state but not the city, we probably on the outskirts of this place. I don't know you know this place better than me Minato."

"I can't agree with you on that...born and raised in Brooklyn never left till now. I'm as much a foreigner here as you are." Minato said as he open the bottle and rubbed it on his sore arms. "Yah, know next time you carrying that load. Or get those kids of yours to handle it." He mumble under his breath. "Minato cry me a river for pete's sake!" Fugaku cried out. He pulled out his road map and they both study the map. "

"Hey, curious question...whats your story?"

"What?" Fugaku respond back he fold the map up and stuffed it in between his back pocket. And stared at Fugaku..."I mean, where you from why you came here in the first place...I brought the topic up the first few weeks that you arrive off the boat but, you skip the topic or refuse to answer me." Minato said with a serious face.

Fugaku looked down at his feet as he remember the time he had to leave the country, the threats were to violent and dangerous to ignore.

"The summer of 1924, before we came here... It was around 9:30 I found my youngest son being smothered by his pillow by a mad man. I owe money but I thought he might forget over the next few months but I was wrong. Before that I have received strong hints that he was seeking revenge, of course I was to thick-headed. Almost cost the life of my children...we just have to leave the country."

Minato stared at Fugaku and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Its late Fugaku, lets rest till morning." Fugaku shook his head and headed to the front to check out a room. Minato can't help but to think their journey together will make the two friends.

"Yes, yes! Again...play some more!" Naruto cheered. Itachi and his little brother approached Naruto wondering what got him all worked up. "I'm sorry is my neighbor's son bothering you?" Itachi politely said as he offered a hand to the teen boy. "My name is Itachi and this is Sasuke please to make your acquaintance." He gave a kind smile and tip his hat. "The name is Shisui, and the pleasure is all mine. See you and yer neighbors are traveling companions, rest of these ye folks are also travel out west...Should I say California?" Shisui said and he passed off his guitar to Naruto so he could play with it.

"Why no, actually Oklahoma...the homestead." Itachi told him.

"Oh well 1/3 of the drifters mentions something about that, land is all what anybody cares for nowadays, that and money. You seem a little to polite to be like the rest of them anyway. You act like a rich city boy..."

"I won't exactly say rich but my family was well off at some point but can only carrying so much of our prize possessions on the boat. And you find all sorts of manners from anyone regardless of social status, take a look at my younger brother...very ill mannered, foul mouth, and hot headed..."

"HEY! I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE A-HOLE!" Sasuke shouted.

"I know..."

Shisui laugh at the two bickering at each other. "Ha, you to should have your own moving picture show. Thats hilarious! Hey, hey...you guys staying the night right? All the travelers will be having supper out on the porch...my mama's a hella good cook, _evil woman though._" Shisui offered.

"I don't see why not, I think I saw our fathers paying for a room...a meal sounds nice." Itachi said.

"Hot damn son! You gonna have a good meal!" Shisui said happily, he snatches his guitar from Naruto and ran inside to tell his mother that he have met new friends and their staying for dinner. "Eh, Itachi...I don't want to stay here...he's loud, and he looks poor." Sasuke complained.

"Its not like we're any better of Sasuke...its either here or back home with him chasing after us..."

"He's going to find us, he pro-" Itachi cut Sasuke off before he had finished his sentenced. "He is an irrational being, he probably thinks we're in a hide out in Scotland. Be silent about that man okay..." Sasuke shook his head and stop talking.

Just a few hours it was time for supper...the time on Fugaku's read 6:30. The sky was a mixture of pink, yellow and orange already it is filled with a collection of stars, the family was mixed in with another group of travelers as they eat their mashed potatoes, soup, greens and cornbread. Shisui once again was playing on his guitar entertain the guest as they ramble among each other about where they from and what they look forward to.

"Minato! Get the molasses out of ya ass and sit down, listen to these gentlemen intead of yapping your mouth!" Kushina said, she yanked her husband down to his knees and place him on his seat.

"Me and my family arrive here from Ellis Island, just like the rest of you..." A man named Deidara he was the one to start first. "Yah, un...We from Germany! Yeah! My family is starting a bombing inc. you for the miners, yeah, un!" Deidara blabbered on, apparently he himself is heading to Oklahoma but selling most of his explosives to miners off the the blue ridge mountains in West Virginia. "Hey, you going to okie too! Yes, It would be cool right!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone stared at the boy silently, a man in his late fifties grunted at the boys comment. "Whats the point, living in the dust bowl...its pure hell I'm telling yah...My adult daughter, her husband and children. Traveled off to okie, just after two months they were good as dead, their little bodies were shrunken in size, their mouths hanged wide open...they died of dehydration not to much land outwards...just dust..."

Everyone was silent, the man excused himself and went inside his room. The Uchiha's and Uzamaki's were having doubts about continuing on further.

Madara sits in the old Uchiha manor. He held in his left hand a map to North America, he had an evil smile on his face. In his other hand was a One way ticket to America. "Heh, I found your hiding place Fugaku Uchiha."


End file.
